Fucked
by FuckTheWorldYeah
Summary: What happens when Terrorists hijack a cruise ship with Beck, Cat, Jade, and Tori being the only survivors? Read to find out. Story way better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Fucked

**Hi again, everyone! This story took me over a month to write, so I hope you like it. The entire story is in Tori's POV. This is my second story, so please review and tell me what your thoughts are.**

**Thank you.**

Chapter 1

Rain poured down in the darkness, slapping me in the face as I ran. My small bag bounces so hard on my thigh, I know that it will leave a bruise.

'_I am done with them, DONE.' _ I think.

I finally stop running when my lungs feel like they are about to explode, hot flashes rip-roaring through my body. I fall down, gasping for air like a fish out of water. I sit there for a while, listening to the ragged sound of my breathing. It sounds raspy, crazed, not like mine at all. Exhaustion overwhelms me, and I feel faint, like I'm about to pass out. I've finally gotten out and away. Finally, I will have peace. I wasn't so desperate when we first reached this island. Jade, Beck, Cat and I had gotten a gig on a cruise ship going to Thailand. About halfway through the journey, a group of men, terrorists, took control of the boat. They had guns and knives, and had killed most of the staff before getting to us. They took control quickly, as there was about thirty of them. They roamed the hallways, kicking down doors. Screams echoed down the halls, and gunshots rang out. They herded most of us to the top deck, but dead bodies still littered the stairways. I did as I was told, and managed to grab my bag in the process. The deck area was in absolute chaos. All 300 or so passengers were up on the deck, trying to find their families. Luckily, I was able to find Jade, Beck and Cat in the crowd, because of Cat's velvety red hair. Eventually, the people on the deck found who they were looking for and settled down in groups, clutching each other. The Terrorists, however, roamed the deck, guns at the ready for just one person to step out of line. We were extremely scared at this point, so we were huddled in the middle of the deck, a small distance separating us from the other families. Cat was whimpering and Beck was holding her, stroking her hair. Jade was sneering, staring furiously at Beck. After a while, most of the groups were sitting down on the deck, whispering softly. I was just starting to relax when a heavily built man burst through the door to the deck. Everyone immediately jumped up, looking straight at him. He was carrying a bloody knife in one hand, and a severed human head in the other. He raised the head up by the hair, yelling in broken English. "This is what happens when you fight me!" Another man came up and spoke with him in whispers. They spoke for a couple of minutes, until another man brought a machine gun. The first man grabbed it and shot a few rounds into the air.

"Exellent." He snickered, a sadistic smile creeping across his face. His voice then rang out again, louder than before. "Jump off side of boat, all!"

He then pointed his gun at us, his fingers wrapped tightly around the trigger. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he looked a bit nervous. "You! You first!" He signaled two men, and they came up behind us, big and threatening. Jade, Beck, Cat and I linked arms, and scrambled to the edge, terrified for our lives.

We hesitated at the edge, and peered into the murky water, which seemed to be endless, stretching across the horizon, no land in sight. Suddenly, a huge hand came down on my back, and the next thing I knew, I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Fucked

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You are the ones that inspire me to write more, so here is chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Victorious.**

Chapter 2

We were all screaming at the top of our lungs for what felt like forever. We were still clinging to each other's hands when we hit the water. I was so scared at that point that I was nearly unconscious. Then, everything gets hazy. I remember the cold of the ocean, and it seemed like a long time went by. The next thing that I knew, I was hot, so hot.  
When I opened my eyes, I was on a beach, facedown in the sand. I rolled over, coughing, my mouth full of sand. I coughed and spluttered for a few minutes, and then looked around. The beach was of a fine, white sand. It seemed to stretch for a mile or two before the trees cut it off. There was a sort of jungle set about two hundred feet back from the shore, with tall, canopy trees and thick undergrowth. To my surprise, I didn't see Jade, Cat, or Beck around me. For the rest of that day, I walked up and down the little beach, until I turned a corner and saw them.

They were lying on the beach, just like I was. Something was wrong though. I felt it in my gut. For a minute, they looked dead to me, lying there, all three of them, arms still linked. I ran over to them, and felt their chests to see if they were breathing. Jade stirred immediately, glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. It was a bit harder to wake Beck and Cat. I had to shake them a bit before they woke up. They were just as disoriented as I was when I was washed up.

After a while, we had made shelter, food, and water. That's when things started to get bad.

I mean, I love the whole gang, but we started to have a lot of fights over stupid things, like who was going to keep watch at night, or who was going to gather firewood. Cat was off her medicine, and Jade and Beck were always fighting. They all left me alone at times, completely forgetting that I was there, absorbed in their arguments. The only one who really acknowledged that I was there was Cat, but she was very different. One day she could be happy, and saying she loved me, and then she would be sad, depressed the next day, yelling at me to leave her alone. I started to get tired of all this moodiness, so I would go to the spring and just listen to the sweet bubbling of the running water, imagining what it would be like to be home, safe in my bed. My mom and dad probably think I'm dead. I would imagine scenarios all day long, what life is like outside this hellhole, what my family was doing, and others of the like. My imagination was much better to listen to than all of the yelling and screaming that was going on in the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Fucked

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

**Here's chapter 3, guys!**

Chapter 3

After a while, Cat started following me to my spot, and would talk on about this or that. Luckily, we still had our own beds, which were just a bunch of leaves over sand. Late at night, Jade's insults and Cat's temper rang in my head, howling like demons. This started to happen more and more, until every night, I couldn't sleep. I didn't tell anyone about it, I just smiled and pretended to be content all the time, even when they would argue. Eventually, after god knows how long, I just couldn't take it anymore. A few days before, I had found a pair of scissors in Jade's shorts, which wasn't surprising, as she had some sort of weird fetish for them. I kept them, because I had heard about cutting before, and I decided to try it. A few kids at my school tried it, and they said it helped them feel better when they were down. Feeling depressed was the new normal for me, so I decided to try it. I felt a bursting feeling in my heart, and I knew what I had to do. I slid the scissors carefully apart, and ran the blades softly over my arm. I did it softly at first, but dug harder and deeper as I gained confidence. The scissors left trails of blood behind them, like small rivers of the most beautiful red color. I held the blood in my hands, and stared at it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever held. I t is the liquid of life. Without it, no one would survive. The river trails soon turned into gushing messed with each stroke of the blade. Somehow, in a sick way, I felt better. I felt as if I had finally done something important, and soon fell asleep, my arm seeming to be on fire. I woke up that morning, which was just yesterday, to Jade staring me in the face. She yanked her scissors out of my hand and beckoned for me to follow her. I did as she asked, slowly getting nervous as we walked. I followed her all the way down the beach, to the very end. She didn't say anything, which made me more nervous. I followed her all the way down the beach, to the very end. She still said nothing, just trudged on, her black combat boots rhythmically hitting the sand as she walked. Once we got to where the beach ended, she turned around and grabbed my arm.

"What is this?" she yelled, her angry eyebrows raised, pointing upwards to her black hair. I tried to tell her that everything was fine, but I could see that she didn't believe one word that I was saying. She turned my arm over, and her eyes widened. There, on the underside, were about forty fresh cuts. They looked angry, red silloetting them. Before I knew what was happening, I was stumbling away from Jade, my hand clutching my cheek. A sharp, stinging pain radiated through my face. Jade had slapped me. JADE had SLAPPED me. The thought repeated through my head, over and over. By the time I looked up, Jade was already marching away, towards the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Fucked

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, Guys!**

**Here's chapter 4 for ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious.**

Chapter 4

I sat there for a while, stunned into silence. The ocean roared on, the sun calmed me. Nature can always heal whatever makes you sick. When I got up, it was already starting to get dark. I walked slowly to my place beside the spring, thinking. I just sat there, deep in thought, until I got so tired I fell asleep there, mosquitoes buzzing around my head. The next thing I knew, I was waking up. It was very sunny, and had to squint to see around me. I felt emotionally exhausted, and didn't want to get up, so I just lay there. By the time I got up, the sun was already high in the sky. I slowly walked back to camp, my mind lost in thoughts. When, at last I arrived, Jade, Cat and Beck were all staring up at me from different points in the camp. Cat runs across the sand to greet me.

"Tori, where were you? I missed you!"

She is like a little child, greeting her mother. Her eyes wander to my arm, which is dangling limply from my shoulder, like its not mine. It certainly doesn't feel like mine anymore. She backs away, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Cat, I'm sorry!" I say, but its already too late.

She's run off to the jungle, a flash of red among deep green. I stare after her for a few seconds, until I finally turn to Beck. "We didn't tell her what happened. We were about to when you came. She was worried about you."

He grabbed my arm.

"Why did you do this, Tori?" I say nothing and sit down on the sand, staring it down. I cant tell them, they will yell at me or worse, maybe have an argument over me. Beck crouches over me.

"Come on, we just want to help you."

I feel my voice rise up, but it comes out as a small squeak.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." I can't tell them why, and I can't promise I won't do it again. For the past few days, I have been dead inside. My heart is in pain, frozen in time. I'm never going to see my family or my friends again, and it hurts more than ever. Jade and beck look at each other, and then all hell broke loose. "Tori, we know whats best for y-" Beck tried to say, but Jade cut him off.

"No you don't! you always assume you know everything, but you don't, so SHUT UP!" jade yelled the last few words. Beck looked scared for a moment, and then stood, shoving jade across the sand. She stumbled backwards and crashed into a palm tree.

"No, Jade, you are the one who tries to control everything!"

She sat there, stunned, her eyes glazed over with pain.

"Tori, come here. I just want to talk to you." Beck was creepily calm, motioning beside him.

"Okay." I stumbled forward and stood next to him. Jade started arguing again from the ground, and Beck persisted on talking to me. They both started talking at once, until I yelled

"HEY!"

They stopped arguing and looked right at me. Tears came to my eyes. I hate to yell. I rarely do it, but when I have to, I always get upset. I just wish that Andre and Robbie didn't get sick. I need someone to vent to, a shoulder to cry on, so to speak. But he's not here, and I have no one. Beck starts to talk first.

"Tori, we all care a lot about you, and we just want to help you." He moves closer, and puts his hand on my shoulder. I know he means well, but I just don't feel the warmth that is supposed to resound through my gut. I haven't felt anything like that ever since my mother died. My heart has shut down since then. She died of a broken heart since my dad divorced her. She thought that she had married her soul mate, and afterwards, she was so depressed, she wouldn't eat. All she did was sleep, until finally, a year later, she died. I watched her get skinnier and skinnier every day until finally, she passed on, peacefully.

"Stop flattering me. I know-" I start to say, but Beck interrupts me.

"If you know that we love you, ten why, in gods name, did you do that?" He motions to my arm with his other hand.

"I don't know, it just felt like it was the right thing to do at the time."

"You are being SO selfish, do you understand that?" Jade buts in, her eyes glistening. Something in me burst right then. It literally burst. I felt sharp pain in my chest, like my heart was going to explode. Tears rushed to my eyes so fast, I had to turn away.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Fucked

**I really appreciate all the positive comments that you guys have given me! **

**Here is chapter 5 of Fucked.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, SO GET OFF MY BACK. Thanks and have a nice day **

Chapter 5

"No, Tori, Sit down, please." Beck said, politely but firmly.

"Fuck you." I almost yelled the words, my voice trembling. I grabbed my bag and walked away fast, toward the jungle. The emotions were now coursing through my body, like a raging river from hell. Shit, I'm gonna cry, I thought, and it kept repeating in my head. Endlessly, it seemed. "Tori! Come back!" They yelled. Cat was nowhere to be seen, still. I was too choked up to say anything, tears gushing out of my eyes. My vision was clouded, and my brain was screaming to run away, to get away from the hell that was going on inside me. I didn't get far, though, before my legs turned to jelly. I collapsed right there, just inside the jungle, and curled up, pain radiating through my body, which was now shaking uncontrollably. I felt hands lifting me up, voices drifting in the air, but I couldn't make any words out. All I heard was the pounding of blood in my ears, and the sound of my heart's ragged, crazed beating. It pounded in a sort of spasmic rhythm, strangely comforting to my trembling frame. "NO!" I felt myself scream, sheer panic coursing through my body. I was being dragged by the arms back to the little camp. I broke free all of a sudden, my legs pounding against the soft sand. 'Run away! Run away!' my head was screaming, and so that's exactly what I did. I ran back to the camp, grabbed my bag, and ran, as fast as I could into the jungle. That's how I ended up here, sobbing in the jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

Fucked

**Here's Chapter 6 of Fucked.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

Chapter 6

Now, I know where the resources are, but I don't want a run- in with them at all. Maybe the other side of the spring would be a good place to start, because the others never go there. I am walking past the spring when I hear it. The sound of someone crying, far in the distance. It's not soft crying, its loud sobs, echoing through the jungle. They are almost wails, who it is must be very upset. Then, the sobs melt into one high, piercing note. It's like a dog howling, but higher. I've never heard anyone do that before, and I stand there for a minute in sheer amazement. The person doesn't seem so far away now as I walk closer, and I keep walking toward the sound. All of a sudden, the jungle opens up into a sort of clearing. I've never been here before. It is a space of ferns around a large canopy tree. This isn't like any other tree. It's trunk is about the size of ten normal trees, and the roots seem to stretch on and on past the edges of the clearing. They are huge, rising out of the ground and sloping downward. At the tallest point, they are about seven feet high, taller than an adult. They look smooth, perfectly sloped for climbing. The moon is high in the sky, not so far above the tree, it seems. Silver light shines everywhere, making the roots look like metal. A dark figure is perched on top of the nearest root, back towards me. Black hair cascades down its back. Is it? Could it be?

"Jade?"

She was still sobbing, her thin frame trembling. I walk closer, not taking my eyes off her. I climb the root, and sit next to her. She is hunched over, her head in her hands, which are dripping tears onto the jungle floor. She doesn't look up when I say her name. I don't know what to do. Should I let her cry, or comfort her? Jade has always made fun of me ever since the day that I walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts for the first time. The only time I'd ever seen her cry was the first time she broke up with Beck. She showed up late at night at my doorstep with a broken kite, her eye makeup running down her face. She then ruined my grandmothers pillow, which I still have, traces of dark makeup remaining.

"Go….Away…" she squeaks the words, gasping for air. I don't move, I just sit there and rub her back until the sobs subside. She finally looks up, her lip still trembling.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Her eye makeup, black as ever, is smeared all over her hands and face. All of a sudden, she pulls me into a bear hug.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying?" I asked, looking into her dark brown eyes. She sighed.

"I just couldn't take all the fighting that Beck and I were doing. After you left, he hit me and called me a bunch of names. I just want things to be the way they were before all this happened."

The sun was rising now, bathing everything in an orangey glow. It looked odd, almost heavenly amongst the deep green of the trees. She was silent for a minute, wiping her eyes with the black fabric of her shirt. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I sort of want to build a different shelter. I cant go back now." She said, looking into the distance.

"That is exactly what I wanted to do when I left, but now I found you. What about here? We could make little rooms by putting little roofs over the roots."

"Alright." She seemed pleased with the idea, which made me happy inside. I start to get up and stretch.

"Tori?" I freeze.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you all those times. I actually want to be your friend, but I didn't act like it because I wanted to keep up my reputation. I'm just not a very lovey-dovey person." She sighed.

"It's alright, Jade. I don't mind all that. Right now is all that matters."

Over the next few days, we build and build on the tree, making little rooms, and talking. She becomes my best friend over time, I soon know everything about her. She tells me about her childhood, and her home life. Her dad was a drunk, getting drunk every night and terrorizing her family. Her mother did absolutely nothing to stop him, just tolerated him because she loved him too much. Jade had a little brother, whom she took care of from the time he was born. She loved him like he was her child, staying up at night, shielding him from her parents. I cant help but feel for her because she has a lot on her plate. We work, laugh, and talk for a few months, until one morning, Jade disappears.


	7. Chapter 7

Fucked

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and critisim guys! I'll keep on writing. Here is chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, HOWEVER MUCH THAT I WOULD LIKE TO.**

Chapter 7

I just wait for her, hoping she'll come back. It's a little weird that she's not here, as she never goes anywhere in the morning. When she doesn't come back is when I get more and more worried. I wait for three days, but she never comes back. All her belongings remain in her little room. Her scissors, her bag, even her little bottle of hand sanitizer remain by her bedroll that she made herself. I don't want to go searching for her at the old camp, but I will for Jade. I pack a small bag and head for the camp. It is a beautiful day, the sun is shining through the canopy above, butterflies fluttering through the misty air. It takes me until the sun is high in the sky to reach the camp.

When I finally walk through the trees onto the sand, a breeze rushes past me, and I smell it. Rotten, decomposing flesh. The smell of death is in the air. The camp is quiet, except for the sound of fluttering palm leaves, and the waves crashing on the shore. Then, as I walk closer, I hear it. Soft crying.

Cat is crouched over a body. The face is completely bloody, so bloody, its not even a face any more. The body is scraped and cut in various places, and an arm is torn almost completely off. "Oh my god, Cat. What happened?" I begin to feel queasy at the sight of so much blood.

"Beck was- Beck was-" She stutters.

"Beck was attacked by an animal. We managed to scare it away but not before it killed him." She managed to get out between gasps.

"Jadey came by to see Beck, and they got back together again. They were out for a walk when this happened. I heard them screaming and ran over. I managed to help Jadey hit the thing with rocks before it ran off. We dragged him back, and laid him here. Jadey was crying so hard. Then she got up and left."

Cat collapses back into tears again, and I comfort her.

"Aww, Cat, its gonna be okay. He was a good friend."

"We should go look for Jadey." Cat suggests innocently, wiping her tears away.

"Cat, that's a great idea. Lets go."

We tramp through the jungle, toward one of the gigantic mountains that cover the island. "Maybe if we go up there, we would be able to see where we are, and maybe where Jadey is. She ran in this direction." Cat says, pointing up at the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Fucked

**Last chapter guys. Again, I really appreciate the time all of you took to add me to your favorite authors section, and review my stories. **

Chapter 8

It's nightfall by the time we reach the base of the mountain. Cat and I make a small shelter there, under the trees. Cat sleeps peacefully, but memories of the times Jade and I had together haunt me. I toss and turn all night, until the moon goes down and the sky begins to lighten. I watch as the mountains tip gets touched with light, slowly moving down the sides. It is almost like the mountain is being blessed by the light.

At the tip of the mountain is a magnificent cliff. It kind of resembles the one from the Lion King, a movie that Cat always makes us watch when we go to her house. Wait is that a figure up there? I stare for a couple more seconds. The figure walks closer to the edge. It is dress in black. It's Jade!

"Jade!" I yell, happy to have found her. She looks toward me, then, to my horror, walks back a bit and leaps over the edge. She tumbles through the air, until she hits the ground with a resounding thump. I can almost hear her bones splinter as I run to her, gasping for air. To mine and Cat's horror, Jade's head is cracked in two, gushing blood like a fountain. Cat gasps and starts sobbing, crouched by Jade's once beautiful body. I crouch beside her, and we crumple to the ground, a mess. Without jade and beck here, I realize. We are fucked. So fucked.


End file.
